This invention relates to a cart or wagon for transporting groceries or similar products and, more specifically, refers to a cart or wagon with foldable side panels so that the cart, when not in use, assumes a smaller volume for compact storage in the trunk of an automobile or in the closet of a house or an apartment.
Carts having various foldable portions are shown, for instance, in the prior art listed below:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. DATE OF ISSUE INVENTOR ______________________________________ 908,472 Jan. 5, 1909 Lyons 1,066,489 Jul. 8, 1913 Golden 2,371,472 Mar. 13, 1945 Ruff et al 2,456,013 Dec. 14, 1948 Nelson 2,563,995 Aug. 14, 1951 East 2,767,996 Oct. 23, 1956 Seyforth 2,777,708 Jan. 15, 1957 Patterson 2,879,072 Mar. 24, 1959 Rear et al 3,451,690 Jun. 24, 1969 Cravens 4,746,140 May 24, 1988 Kassai ______________________________________